


give me one good honest kiss (and i'll be alright)

by nctyou



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, King Kun, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyou/pseuds/nctyou
Summary: They would never be together. When Kun came to him with this information at sixteen, he was sick with guilt telling Johnny what he already knew. Johnny had told him something he would repeat many times over the next few years“Be king to your subjects but be mine in secret.”
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	give me one good honest kiss (and i'll be alright)

Johnny lay knelt on the floor in front of the entryway to the ballroom. The corridor was silent except for the quiet breathing of Johnny and the other evening guard, Jaehyun. Johnny had been kneeling in the same position by the door for hours since Prince Kun’s coronation ceremony. Well, _King_ Kun. 

Kun had requested Johnny to stand by his side as his personal royal guard while he was being crowned, and Johnny’s chest still felt swollen with pride at the thought of Kun’s soft, fond smile he had hidden as he was crowned. The ceremony was long and meticulous, but the smile never quite left his face, his eyes lit up with contentment. Any other time, Johnny would’ve been anxious for his superior, but Kun had been so relaxed and had even found himself sending Johnny reassuring looks to let him know he was okay.

“Keep daydreaming, and Doyoung will put you on probation again,” Jaehyun murmured from beside him. Doyoung, Captain of the Guard, was in charge of the new guards’ training again now that he was back from campaigning, and his new favorite activity was finding any possible way to get Johnny in trouble.

“Doyoung is too busy kissing his new king’s ass to be fretting over me for once.”

Jaehyun didn’t even try to stifle his laughter. “Don’t act like you won’t be doing the same once Kun walks through that door. He just appointed you his personal guard, you’ll be doing your fair share of ass-kissing for the next year, too.”

Suddenly, Johnny missed the god-awful, large helmet that would’ve covered the deep flush darkening his cheeks. “I hope you know I can’t stand you.”

Jaehyun just beamed at him, unashamed. 

Their bantering was cut short by the doors of the ballroom opening, a line of nobility streaming out and ignoring the guards by the door. Johnny watched as they filtered out of the kingdom one by one. When the corridor was finally clear, Kun glided out, the royal priest frantically tugging on his sleeves not far behind him. Kun had always hated Father Kang and by the look on his face, Father Kang looked like he had just been told he would soon be out of a job in Kun’s court. 

Newly crowned, Kun looked ethereal, and once he glanced in Johnny’s direction, Johnny was ready to jump to his feet and go to him. The only thing that prevented him from doing just that was _the look_ Kun sent his way.

“Your Majesty, _please,_ I don’t understand, your father said—” Father Kang tried again, his grip on Kun’s robes now tight enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“My father is dead,” Kun laughed, his tone cold. “I would think his words reside in his tomb with him. Not once did I say you were relieved of your position, I said you have another year before your successor replaces you, to whom you should be attending with the news of her promotion.”

When Father Kang showed no intention of moving, Kun sighed and called for Jaehyun to escort him to his room. Jaehyun clambered to his feet to follow orders, a wave of his hand directed at Johnny in goodbye. Now alone in the long, dark hallway, Kun slumped against the wall beside both the doors and Johnny. Johnny stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak first.

“That was quite harsh, I know,” Kun mumbles, sliding the ceremonial crown off of his head and running his fingers on its jeweled edges before passing it to the man next to him. “I don’t need people with loyalty to my father in my court. The man was corrupt anyways. Tells people they can buy their way into heaven with a substantial fine and pockets the money. Kahei, however, is kind. Their followers need genuine kindness, not a man that just wants their money.”

“You don’t have to give me an explanation, Your Majesty,” Johnny said. The crown was heavy in his hands. He wondered how heavy it was on Kun’s shoulders.

“I don’t have to, but you deserve one. And no one’s here, Johnny, you’re in no obligation to call me by titles.” Kun smiled gently at him and winked playfully when he made sure no one was around. “We know each other better than that.”

Johnny was used to the two of them exchanging titles in public, and it had been so long since they’d been alone. The death of King Qian, and Kun being rushed into final preparations before taking over the monarch had kept them both busy. It had been months since they had been alone in the same room together, only interacting in small looks in a meeting or brushing hands on their way into the gardens.

Johnny _missed_ him. With his own promotion and Kun’s new reign, Johnny coveted being sixteen again and a guard trainee with no responsibilities, close enough with his senior guards to talk them into letting him sneak into the prince’s bedroom nearing midnight. Kun didn’t have as many responsibilities then either, and he could easily sneak away from a class a few minutes early to wait by the training barracks for Johnny to finish a session. They could run around the palace from hovering advisors all day then, running from their responsibilities together. 

“We should get you back to your room before Mr. Moon comes and hunts us down,” Johnny said, jumping to his feet and reaching out to pull Kun up with him.

Mr. Moon was terrifying, but it was almost time for his combat class, and Johnny knew he wouldn’t be seeking him or Kun out anytime soon. He wanted the county’s new king to himself for a while.

-

The door closed behind them, and the thump of Johnny landing on Kun’s large, elevated bed was loud enough to make Kun laugh. Johnny was flushed from head to toe in his sudden cheerfulness, his stomach fluttering and his grin wide. God, why wouldn’t Kun come towards him yet?

“I can hear your impatience,” Kun laughed, fumbling with the locks on the door. “Shut up, and let me lock the door.”

When he was done, Kun slid off the long robe over his suit and made his way over to Johnny, kneeling so he would hover above him with his hands beside his head. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Johnny carded his fingers through Kun’s hair, smiling. “How does it feel to be king, _Your Majesty?_”

Kun reached down and pinched Johnny’s side with a scolding look, rolling his eyes when it earned nothing but laughter. “I told you not to call me that, you brat.” The silence that followed was comfortable, warm even, while Kun took a moment to think before he spoke.

“It’s good. Although, tomorrow is when it all comes to a head,” he said. “I speak to the town at noon, then I pardon my father’s slaves, let them return to their home countries with money in hand.” Moments later, more quietly, he admitted, “It’s nerve-wracking, this responsibility. I don’t anyone to think I’m my father’s son.”

Johnny settled underneath him, his body relaxing in the blankets. Kun acted like he was finishing business to gain a peace agreement when it came to his father’s slaves, but Johnny knew Kun growing up seeing people in chains work around him stuck in his head. “You remind me of your mom. You’re kind. I know you worry about being like him, but I can assure you, you’re not.”

Kun’s jaw tensed. The way his eyes remained unfocused assured Johnny he didn’t believe a word he just said. “They don’t know that. They’re all afraid of me, the court and the slaves, I can see it. They think I’m going to be just like him.” Kun shook his head to himself and gnawed at the inside of his lip, supposedly deciding to let the topic go.

Either Johnny’s persistent slow touches, or the comfort of the room finally got to the man, and he unwound slowly under Johnny’s hands. The day had been long, that much they both knew. Johnny so desperately wanted Kun’s room to become a place where he could let his guard down and turn off his mind for a little while. Kun needed rest, but Johnny knew with this new title that rest would never come as easily again after this.

Kun fell onto his side next to Johnny, his arm wrapped loosely around his waist and his face buried into the side of Johnny’s neck. His lips pressed against Johnny's neck into a soft kiss with a hum. A shiver shook Johnny’s body. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Johnny huffed with an answering peck to Kun’s forehead. 

Kun laid partially on his boyfriend, pacified by Johnny’s gentle touches for the time being. He was picking at the loose fabric on Johnny’s tunic in an attempt to self-soothe his own anxiety. He hadn’t seemed anxious during the coronation process, but perhaps the realization of his up and coming duties was beginning to settle with him. Now, at least, Johnny could look over him from his new job as his personal guard and help Kun manage his responsibilities. 

“I’m sorry about all of this.” 

Johnny sat up, his stomach turning at the sound of Kun’s voice, watery and near tears. Kun lay in the same position but with his face now turned into the sheet and his cheeks flaming. He looked like he was about to break down. The sudden change made Johnny’s head spin.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Johnny cooed, reaching towards him to tug Kun into his arms. Kun was dead weight on his lap but slung his arms around Johnny’s neck as soon as he had reached for him. Kun was clearly rather teary now and his few tears bled into the collar of Johnny’s shirt. “What are you apologizing for? There isn’t anything to be sorry about. We are fine, you’re fine, love.”

Kun breathed heavily through his quiet tears, and Johnny worried he might make himself sick momentarily. He was overwhelmed and had no idea what to do to fix this. He didn’t even know what made Kun so suddenly upset to begin with.

“I’m sorry for not going public,” Kun mumbled into his neck. His hysterias were more hyperventilating than actual tears, but the hiccups in between his words from forgetting to breathe made Johnny’s head heavy and his words only made it worse.

Johnny and Kun had known they had feelings for each other for years, but never had the courage to admit it to themselves or each other until they were fifteen. Kun had been in denial about the situation in an attempt to protect Johnny, but Johnny knew what their feelings entailed. Johnny had always known that if they decided to be together, they would never be public. Kun’s reputation would buckle if the court found out he was sleeping with a guard, let alone courting him. A prince betrothed to the princess of their neighboring country and soon to be king could not risk throwing away his throne for a man born of peasant blood. Johnny felt no anger towards the court for what he knew they would say, he agreed with them.

Johnny refused to be written in history books as the man who stole a king from his country. There was no scenario in which Johnny and Kun stood in a church chapel together. They would never be together. When Kun came to him with this information at sixteen, he was sick with guilt telling Johnny what he already knew. Johnny had told him something he would repeat many times over the next few years.

_“Be king to your subjects but be mine in secret.”_

“Kun, I’m not upset with you for keeping this quiet. As long as you want me, I’m yours, no matter who you marry.”

“I’m king now,” Kun pushed. “The nobles have to listen to me. I can call off the wedding, I could wed you instead. The peasants—they would be happy with you on the throne with me. You could be the first king of no royal bloodline, all you have to do is ask.”

“The peasants may love it, but the nobility will loathe me, and you know it. They will revolt the second they get the chance, and they will kill you. You call off the wedding, and Knoll will have a declaration of war in your chambers by nightfall. Your future has been determined for two generations, and if you go against it, you’ll be breaking the peace.”

“So we go to war, then!”

Johnny reached to pull Kun’s face up, holding his chin to keep his eyes locked with is. “Are you so blind that you cannot see what is right in front of you? I am here, and I’m willing to fight and die for you at a moment’s notice. You can do this one thing for me. Marry the girl, avoid war and take me as your personal guard and lover. Your advisors already call me your courtesan, we are a secret no longer.”

He hoped the words were finally getting to Kun’s head and was certain they were when his eyes cleared and dried. There were no laws about kings taking multiple lovers or courtesans while being with their spouse. The law was different for a monarch’s spouse, if they were caught with another person, they would be executed. Johnny had no doubt Kun would lift the law for the queen if he had no intention of being with her, though.

Kun’s breathing slowly evened back out after a few minutes, his eyes less frantic and his body stilling in Johnny’s arms. His will evidently remained, but he was calmer now.

“I don’t want you to think that I am ashamed of you,” Kun said slowly. Johnny’s grip on his chin was long gone, but Kun kept his eyes averted out of embarrassment. Johnny softened. 

“I know you aren’t.” Johnny settled his hands on Kun’s hips, thumbing underneath the fabric of his shirt at the soft skin there. “I will never be angry with you for thinking of your people first.”

“I’m lost, Johnny,” he admitted. “I want to marry you, I want so many things I can’t have anymore. You make me want things I can’t have.” He paused, reorganizing his thought and nuzzling into Johnny. “I’ve been waiting for this my entire life, but now. . . now I feel like I have no idea what I’m doing. I speak tomorrow in the villages and I free the slaves, but then what?”

“Then you take it a day at a time. You listen to your advisors and your court and make the simple decisions first. You marry Jinghua after the solstice. One day at a time, that’s all there is to it.”

Kun laid back down, nodding, presumably ending the conversation for the time being. He clearly remained hesitant to the idea but dropped it for Johnny’s sake. Johnny understood Kun’s denial and frustration about their situation, but there was no perceivable solution that either of them could muster up to avoid it. 

Johnny could dream all day long about running away with Kun, running far away from this stupid country and Kun’s bloodline, but it was unfair. It was unfair to Kun, and it was unfair to his people. Running away, avoiding Kun’s arranged marriage, it was a dream that they couldn’t indulge in any longer. For now, though, Johnny was content to hold Kun in his arms for the night. For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it kind of sucks, but there's not a lot in the kun and johnny tag and i wanted to contribute. i kinda hate this now, and i can't tell if its bc its genuienly bad or i've just stared at it for too long. it's also a bit cliche but i couldn't pass it up
> 
> the title is from [nobody by mitski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qooWnw5rEcI)  
thank u for reading!!


End file.
